Kai
Kai is a major character first introduced in the third Dark Parables game, Rise of the Snow Queen, where he is one of the abducted children. We see him several times throughout the rest of the series, both as a teenager and a troubled young man. He returns in The Thief and the Tinderbox as a secondary antagonist, and is the protagonist of the bonus game, The Journey of Atonement. Kai is based off of (and named for) Kai in Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen. Appearance and Personality Kai has short brown hair and brown eyes. He has a friendly, open face and is quick to smile. As a child living in a village on the outskirts of the Snowfall Kingdom, Kai wears thick, fur-lined clothing to keep out the extreme cold. Once grown, Kai's hair is a lighter brown. He is a botanist and wears a long, brown leather coat and boots. Kai is a friendly and happy child, but he is also very cautious. He's not one to jump into dangerous situations without thinking things through and making sure he's making the best choice. As an adult, Kai is a botanist who takes his studies very serious. He's intelligent, but wishes to continue educating himself and others as much as he can. He's fascinated by plant life and likes to keep journals full of his findings, thoughts and scribbles. Kai is very much in love with Gerda and holds his friendship with her and Gwyn highly, but it's obvious he is jealous when it comes to the fact his friends are in love with one another and he was the third wheel. Because of this, Rasputin was able to prey upon his insecurities when it came to his feelings for Gerda. History Kai is the son of Noah, who is a guide in the alps and a descendant of artisan woodsmen. As a child, Kai was best friends with a girl named Gerda - the two would wander the forests around their village and talk until the sun went down. Kai loved Gerda for her sharp wits and beautiful eyes. Kai was abducted by the Snow Queen and taken to the Snowfall Kingdom's palace. His friend Gerda followed them into the palace and saved Kai from eating one of the Queen's enchanted apples. Kai was eventually rescued by the Fairytale Detective and reunited with his father. While in the Snow Queen's captivity, Kai managed to steal a pendant from her that proved to be useful in the detective's investigation. Ten years later, Kai followed his friend Gerda and her companion, Ross Red, to Floralia. Once there, he found the area full of fascinating plant life for him to study. He had consumed a special herb that would allow him immunity to the deadly Nightbloom pollen in the area, but he had to leave once the herb began to wear off. Unfortunately, he became trapped by vines by the kingdom's entrance and nearly succumbed to the pollen there. He was rescued by the Fairytale Detective, though neither of the two seemed aware of their previous encounter. Before he could leave Floralia, Kai began to experience recurring dreams about a small young girl crying out for help. Once the pollen was gone, he began exploring the wooded area around Floralia to find this girl. Once found, he learned she was called Thumbelina and he set out to help her. However, the Wicked Witch who had cursed the girl also cursed Kai in order to prevent him from helping Thumbelina. Now small enough to fit in the palm of someone's hand, there wasn't much Kai could do. Thankfully, he was found by his friend Gerda, who had been plagued with similar dreams about him needing her help. Gerda reversed the curse on Kai, returning him to full size. With Gerda and Prince Gwyn's help, Kai was able to help rescue Thumbelina and return her to her home, Rosaria, where she could regain her powers as the Goddess of Nature. Kai returned to his village in the Swiss Alps with Gerda, where he intended to continue his studies. Some time later, Kai learned of Gerda and Gwyn's love and their plans to marry. Hoping to heal his broken heart, Kai took the position of the Warden. One day, he had a dream to search for a red spark in order to get what he want. Under Rasputin's influences, Kai burned the forest in search of the Tinderbox. However, despite the Detective reached the Tinderbox first, Kai took it and rushed out of the tree. He summoned Rasputin to make his first wish: to stop the wedding. When he confronted Gerda, he made his second wish to "fix" everything. Instead, his second wish got rid of all the men in town. When realizing that he's to blame for the damages to the new Snowfall Kingdom, he made his last wish for "everything to be like it was before". Despite the wish later brought Gwyn back, Kai became trapped in the tinderbox while Rasputin is freed. Bound to Rasputin's will, Kai had to grant his wishes. The first was bringing back the Dark Forge so Rasputin can gain his powers. When Rasputin was confronted by the Detective and the Moon Priest, he wished for them to be gone from the world. Kai was able to saved the Detective by bringing her inside the tinderbox by altering Rasputin's wish. He later transport her out with the request to save his friends and a farewell. Near the end of Rasputin, the sorcerer lost count and made his last wish, trapping him in the tinderbox once more and freeing Kai. He asked for his friends forgiveness which they did. After the marriage, Gwyn and Gerda trust Kai with taking the tinderbox to a safe place where no one can find it. His search took him to the Edge of the World, a place that stores magic too dangerous for people to used. Hoping to be free from the whispers of Rasputin and his burdens, Kai step foot on the island. However, he was confronted by Mother Gothel who demanded the tinderbox from him. He later met with the an old man, a Guardian of the Edge of the World. He promised Kai to help him, but he must wear a special amulet for him to go into the temple. The old man told Kai that he must complete three test in order to be deemed worthy and to free himself from the Tinderbox. Completed all three tests, Kai put the Tinderbox in it's new hiding place. However, the old man deceived Kai and gave the young man the position as the new Guardian of the temple. Before he left the temple, the old man claimed that not only Kai shall find peace in his new duty, but perhaps one day, someone will replace him as he did with Kai. Relevant Parables A Love That Couldn't Be (from The Thief and the Tinderbox) Once upon a time, a boy and a girl could be seen wandering the paths of the Swiss Alps, talking until the sun set behind the peaks. They shared a deep friendship, but the boy was infatuated with the girl's sharp wit and deep green eyes. Secretly, he hoped that their long looks meant ... something more. As time passed, duties claimed them - his as the botanist of the realm, hers as its protector; their strolls became sporadic. Sometimes the pair was joined by another boy, of royal posture. The trio became friends quickly, but the botanist didn't like the looks the other two exchanged. The boy never had the courage to admit his love for the girl. Upon his return from a long journey, he found out that his two friends had declared undying love and were planning to wed. Despairing, the botanist claimed the title of Forest Warden and roamed the woods, seeking solitude to ease his broken heart. But neither the ancient trees nor the everlasting moss could heal him. The forest just reminded him of the girl's deep green eyes. One faithful night he had a singular dream. In it he saw an obscure figure whose words echoed in his mind forever: "Find the spark of flames - it shall grant you what your heart desires." An Old Friendship (from Journey of Atonement) There once was a botanist of the highest order named Mother Gothel, who held an ancient grudge against goddess Flora. If Gerda, Gwyn, and Kai had not disrupted her plan, she would have succeeded in destroying the goddess. But with the goddess Flora in full possession of her powers, Mother Gothel had to hide from her reach and lick her wounds. Years passed until one day she was seized by a strange connection with Kai, whom she had cursed in the past; she could feel that Kai was cursed again, but by something far more powerful than her magic. She immediately forged a plan - if she could have the item of such power, not even a Goddess could stand up to her. "Flora, you're mine!" she thought to herself, as she set sails towards the Snowfall Kingdom. Mother Gothel absorbed the energy from nature itself, allowing her ot transform into a giant sea serpent. All that remained between her and the Tinderbox was Kai. Relationships * Noah (father) * Gerda (best friend) * Goddess Flora (friend) * Gwyn (friend) Quotes Quotes by Kai * "Come on, we have to get back to my father. He'll know how to save the other children." * "My name is Kai. I'm a botanist." * "This herb will make you immune to the pollen. But as you can see, the effect does not last very long." * "I know you'll figure out a way to break the curse. I trust you." * "I knew you could do it!" * "You don't understand! It's my only chance..." * "I'd ... never do anything to endanger Gerda or Gwyn." Quotes about Kai * "Kai saved me - who knows where I'd have ended up without him?" * "Of course! That was Kai! He's been Gerda's friend since childhood." Galleries Character= kai 1.jpg|Kai and His Father's Photo of Him snow and kai 1.jpg|The Snow Queen and Kai snow and kai 2.jpg|The Snow Queen and Kai kai apple.jpg|The Snow Queen's Apple gerda saves kai.jpg|Gerda Saves Kai kai portal.jpg|Kai and the Portal kai portal 2.jpg|Kai Goes Through noah kai 1.jpg|Noah and Kai Reunited noah kai 2.jpg|Noah and Kai Embrace noah kai 3.jpg|Noah and Kai Together Again Kai 2.jpg|Kai with the Locket Kai entrance.jpg|Kai in Peril detective helps kai.jpg|The Detective Helps Kai ballad kai 2.jpg|Kai the Botanist Ballad kai 3.jpg|Kai Needs to Rest kai thumbelina 1.jpg|Kai Helps Thumbelina Hide kai 1b.jpg|Kai kai 2b.jpg|Kai Tells Thumbelina to Hide mini kai in bushes.jpg|Shrunken Kai Gets Gerda's Attention kai helps out.jpg|Mini Kai Helps Out Kai gwyn flora temple.jpg|Kai and Gwyn in Flora's Hall Flying monkeys in rapunzel shrine.jpg|Gwyn and Kai Face Gothel and Her Monkeys Thumbelina is saved.jpg|Kai Holding Thumbelina gwyn thumbelina kai.jpg|Gwyn and Kai at Thumbelina's Side kai gwyn tree.jpg|Kai and Gwyn at Flora's Sacred Tree tinder-loading-screen.jpg|Kai on the T&T Loading Screen tinder-continue-screen.jpg|Kai on the T&T Continue Screen tinder-hooded-man-gloves.jpg|Kai's Hands in the T&T Opening tinder-hooded-man-from-above.jpg|Kai from Above tinder-hooded-man-opening.jpg|Kai in the Woods tinder-holding-artifact-opening.jpg|Kai Holding an Artifact tinder-hooded-man-walking.jpg|Kai Sneaking Through the Woods tinder-hooded-man-in-smoke.jpg|Kai Emerges from the Mist tinder-hooded-man-close-up.jpg|Kai Close-Up tinder-hooded-man-smirking.jpg|Kai Smirking tinder-hooded-man-running-amok.jpg|Kai Jumps into Action tinder-hooded-man-setting-fires.jpg|Kai Starting Fires tinder-eye-opening.jpg|Extreme Close-Up on Kai's Eye tinder-hooded-man-more-fire.jpg|Kai Setting More Fires tinder-hooded-man-in-flames.jpg|Kai in the Flames tinder-det-spots-the-arsonist.jpg|The Detective Spots the Arsonist (Kai) tinder-hooded-man-unhooded.jpg|Kai Removes the Hood TT&TTB_Kai_Tries_To_Convince_Gerda.jpg|Kai Tries To Convince Gerda TT&TTB_Kai_In_The_Tinderbox.jpg|Kai In The Tinderbox |-|Concept Art= Kai.jpg|Kai Concept Art, Rise of the Snow Queen kai concept.jpg|Kai Concept Art |-|Artifacts= kai knapsack.jpg|Kai's Knapsack and Chest kai notes 1.jpg|Kai's Plant Notes #1 kai notes 2.jpg|Kai's Plant Notes #2 kai notes 3.jpg|Kai's Plant Notes #3 kai journal gerda.jpg|Kai's Journal Entry About Gerda kais belongings.jpg|Kai's Belongings at the Tree Tinder-picture-in-a-hole.jpg|Kai's Photo Lost in a Hole Tinder-note-on-photo.jpg|Gerda's Note on Kai's Photo TT&TTB_Kai's_Love_Poem.jpg|Kai's Love Poem |-|Other Images= kai self-portrait.jpg|Kai's Self Portrait Tinder-kai-gerda-picture.jpg|Photo of Kai and Gerda Kai Wallpaper.PNG|Kai in Ballad of Rapunzel Ballad of rapunzel wallpaper 14 by moon shadow 1985-d7q3b2h.png|Kai and Thumbelina BOR - wallpaper Kai.png|Kai in The Thumbelina Curse DP11_wallpaper08_1920x1080.jpg|Kai in Teaser Wallpaper from DP11 DP12_wallpaper05_1920x1080.jpg|Kai in The Thief and the Tinderbox tinder-det-notes-hooded.jpg|Detective's Notes on the Hooded Thief cursed kai inventory.jpg|Kai as an Inventory Item 144d8dfc-3d73-44d3-9f13-d8285d244196.png|eipix newsletter DP12.jpg|Eipix Banner Tinder-menu-without-menu.jpg|Kai on the Main Menu Background tinder-det-sees-wildfires.jpg|Wildfires Set By Kai Tinder-a-love-that-couldnt-be.jpg|"A Love That Couldn't Be" Parable Image Trivia * Kai's name was originally Kay, hence that name being on the concept artwork of Kai. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Thumbelina Curse Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:The Thief and the Tinderbox Category:Children Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Journey of Atonement